


all dressed down

by chilibambam



Category: GOT7
Genre: ?? sort of, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, and jinyoung wears a bodychain, everyone besides jingyeom are just mentioned tho, yugyeom is a model and jinyoung is a professor and they are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibambam/pseuds/chilibambam
Summary: “It’s a body chain,” Yugyeom answers, meeting his eyes. Jinyoung swallows, scared of what’s next but all Yugyeom does is ask him to put it on. If he doesn’t want to wear it, he doesn’t have to and Jinyoung loves to prove a point. The point he has is that it will look awful because Jinyoung doesn’t suit jewelry. He wore clip in earrings once upon Yugyeom’s request as well as makeup and it was a complete mess.Then again, his husband seemed to be weirdly into it. Should he start wearing makeup? No, that’s not-“Fine,” Jinyoung replies, snapping himself out of his own thoughts. He snatches the bag from the kitchen bench, locking the bathroom door behind him when Yugyeom tries to follow him.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	all dressed down

Yugyeom is back from New York and Jinyoung has been keeping things normal between them. Well, as normal as he can.

When his husband comes home, they usually match up their sleeping schedules and try to go out like old times. Last night, Jinyoung took Yugyeom out to a restaurant Jaebeom recommended and it was wonderful, though both of them were home and in bed by ten o’clock, exhausted from their separate lives. Yugyeom has been travelling and Jinyoung deals with freshly graduated teenagers all day in class so they both have too many stresses.

Tonight has been different, though. 

Jinyoung came home from class an hour ago, meeting Yugyeom at the door with a kiss and a box of donuts. Yugyeom ate half of them in three minutes flat, his diet being awful while overseas. Jinyoung always brings him something completely off his model radar when he comes home, just to get him to smile and get some colour in his cheeks. It’s always something sweet, something Yugyeom will feel sick after eating too much so he has to pace himself and Jinyoung watches him as he does, happy that his husband enjoys it.

Yugyeom is a model, world renowned in the industry. He’s gorgeous and he’s been working as a model since he was seventeen and they met on a whim, when Yugyeom had come to the university to help the arts department. Jinyoung is a professor and they met in the staff room, confused by each other since the only reason a literature professor was in the art department was because he had to give Jaebeom his GoPro back. 

Yugyeom listened to him complain about Jaebeom for an hour and they’ve been together ever since. They got married two years into their relationship, in Europe after one of Yugyeom’s biggest runways of his career. Jinyoung agreed and it was a short wedding just between them, having a real one back home when Yugyeom’s show was over.

It’s been wonderful between them, their relationship. Jinyoung isn’t one to date people younger than him but Yugyeom got to him quickly and he can be quite persistent when he wants to be. Jinyoung had been cautious but Yugyeom kept asking and respecting when Jinyoung didn’t want to do something he had suggested, such as going to a theme park for a date. Jinyoung finally gave in after Yugyeom asked him to a simple dinner before he had to leave the country and the rest is history.

Yugyeom can be a brat and he has an impressive way of getting what he wants. Jinyoung isn’t easy to push over but he has a soft spot for Yugyeom and the younger always takes advantage of it.

Like now, Yugyeom is close to him after tossing Jinyoung’s papers out of his hands and onto the kitchen bench, effectively grabbing his attention. He’s close to him, hanging around and Jinyoung glances at his papers, still focused on his job. He’s distracted but Yugyeom leans in a little closer.

“I like it when everyone gets to see you.”

Jinyoung blinks at those words, looking up at Yugyeom who smiles down at him, innocent. Yugyeom isn’t aggressively jealous but he does get like that, when Jinyoung’s attention is off him. It’s adorable, when Yugyeom sucks up to him just to keep close, touching his arm and shoulders. He snuck a kiss once in the lobby of a professor’s party of Jinyoung’s and Jinyoung has never been the same since.

“And why is that?” Jinyoung answers, trying not to grasp from the close proximity. Yugyeom is taller than him, broader than him. He’s the only one that can make Jinyoung feel small, despite him being younger. 

Yugyeom knows it too, and exploits it like the brat he is. “Everyone gets to see how pretty you are,” he whispers back, reaching up to run his fingers through Jinyoung’s short hair. It makes him shiver and Yugyeom smirks. “Everyone gets to see how pretty you look next to me.”

Jinyoung squints at him, reaching his hand up to touch Yugyeom’s chest, over his outfit which is a pretty white lace shirt. He looks like a vampire and Jinyoung hasn’t thought about anything else since he walked through the door. “Why are you saying this now? What do you have to do with this?” he answers back, trying to stand his ground but Yugyeom knows better. 

“You’re pretty, hyung,” he purrs, right in Jinyoung’s ear. He leaves a kiss underneath his ear that makes Jinyoung shiver. “You know it and yet you’re always so surprised when someone tells you.” He pulls back slowly and holds Jinyoung’s hand against his chest, his eyes downcast. “The harnesses Bambam and Mark sometimes wear…”

“No,” Jinyoung snaps immediately but he can’t escape Yugyeom’s grasp. The younger grabs him by the waist and pulls him in, smirking down at him.

“The one I wore for Milan last month,” he whispers and Jinyoung tenses up. “But I bought something for you… It’s silver. I know you hate gold jewelry.”

“I don’t  _ hate _ it,” Jinyoung answers, rolling his eyes. “It just… Well, it reminds me of Jaebeom. If you bought me another bracelet, I appreciate it but you shouldn’t-”

“It’s a body chain,” Yugyeom answers, meeting his eyes. Jinyoung swallows, scared of what’s next but all Yugyeom does is ask him to put it on. If he doesn’t want to wear it, he doesn’t have to and Jinyoung loves to prove a point. The point he has is that it will look awful because Jinyoung doesn’t  _ suit _ jewelry. He wore clip in earrings once upon Yugyeom’s request as well as makeup and it was a complete mess.

Then again, his husband seemed to be weirdly into it. Should he start wearing makeup? No, that’s not-

“Fine,” Jinyoung replies, snapping himself out of his own thoughts. He snatches the bag from the kitchen bench, locking the bathroom door behind him when Yugyeom tries to follow him. 

The bag is nondescript and he takes out a small box. He pulls out the chain and stares at it before he looks in the mirror, placing it over his turtleneck. Sure, it looks nice over his turtle neck but he knows Yugyeom wants it on his body and that thought alone makes him shiver.

He does as he’s told but his point is proven. It sits on his body fine and falls where it needs to, from his neck and over his ribs. There’s an extra two chains that fall over his shoulders in a loop, making him forcibly relax them. The chain lines down to his bellybutton, loops over his ribs and underneath his pecs. It all connects to one chain that runs down his spine and the cold of the silver makes him shiver.

“It looks weird,” he complains to Yugyeom through the door. The younger tries to open the door forcibly so Jinyoung unlocks it, suddenly shy. His husband has seen him naked God knows how many times and this is what makes him shy? Yugyeom walks the runway in nothing but a blazer and a skirt sometimes but Jinyoung can’t handle being shirtless in front of his husband of a year. 

Fitting for him.

Yugyeom’s eyes roam all over him when the door opens fully and it makes Jinyoung panic. He tries to cover himself up because this isn’t something he should ever  _ do _ . He’s not Jackson wearing tank tops in his music videos, he’s not Bambam wearing all lace and high heels for a runway. He’s Jinyoung and Jinyoung is modest at best. He doesn’t even like to wear short sleeves and here he is in a fucking body chain.

But Yugyeom’s eyes hold nothing but warmth for him. “How does it look weird?” he asks, stepping forward. He touches the chain that rests below his left collarbone and it feels like a brand, hot on his bare skin. It shouldn’t be so intense but it is, especially since Yugyeom tips his chin up, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“Because it’s… I don’t wear this kind of thing,” he whispers but Yugyeom shakes his head, humming at him. “Yugyeom, this isn’t- I’m not  _ you _ , I don’t wear this kind of stuff. I don’t suit accessories-”

“I didn’t give this to you to embarrass you,” Yugyeom laughs, pressing close to him. “Why are you so shy? This isn’t you.”

Jinyoung cowers a little, exposed not only to the whole apartment but to Yugyeom’s gaze. If he was already feeling small, he feels miniscule now. “It’s embarrassing,” he mumbles. “I don’t wear this kind of thing. Ever.” He tries to look away, to step away so he can put his damn shirt back on, so Yugyeom leads him to the bedroom, in front and out of eyesight. It doesn’t help but it’s cute that he tries.

Yugyeom finds one of his button ups in the closet, a little sheer but white and pretty and hands it to Jinyoung, letting him put it on. It helps him feel better and it smells like Yugyeom so his heart calms down a little. He’s normally not like this at all since it’s Yugyeom of all people, his  _ husband _ but a body chain is enough to make Jinyoung a little self conscious. But Yugyeom’s shirt is soft on his skin and although it’s stupid to find comfort in other people’s clothes but it smells like him and Jinyoung squares his shoulders to roll them back, forcibly relaxing himself.

Yugyeom watches him with soft eyes and says, “Come here,” as he sits down on his bed and gestures Jinyoung over. He’s still so sweet, pretty and somehow innocent even though Jinyoung is close to being naked. Yugyeom’s smile is wide and a little goofy just like it always is and it makes everything a little less heated. It snaps him out of his thoughts and makes him smile.

But if Jinyoung is going to do this for him, embarrass and expose himself for Yugyeom, then he has to make it worth his while too.

Yugyeom leans back on his hands and Jinyoung swings himself over Yugyeom’s legs, sitting himself in his lap. Yugyeom sits up straight and holds his waist, smoothing his hands over his lower back underneath the shirt as Jinyoung leans back. He rubs his hands along Yugyeom’s shoulders and he won’t lie; looking down at Yugyeom even if he’s in his lap makes him feel powerful.

Yugyeom blinking up at him with wide eyes makes his head spin but he smiles at him, tangling a hand in his dark hair. It’s long, silky between his fingers and Jinyoung hums, tilting his head. Yugyeom swallows, his turn to be nervous.

“You have nothing to say now?” Jinyoung whispers, close to Yugyeom. “Why is that?”

Yugyeom’s lips part and oh, Jinyoung wants to kiss him but not as badly as he wants to make him blush. The younger swallows before he says, “Because you’re beautiful,” and that just makes Jinyoung scoff.

“I’m sitting on you,” he deadpans. 

Yugyeom snorts at him, smoothing his hands up his back and it’s very nice. Jinyoung loves Yugyeom’s hands on him. They’re big and they make him feel safe. Well, Yugyeom makes him feel safe so his hands are just an added package.

“Yeah, and it’s nice,” Yugyeom answers, grinning at him like a fool. “Kiss?”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at him but cups his face, nudging their noses together. “You’re ridiculous.” But he grants his wish and finally kisses Yugyeom, soft and sweet.

It stays innocent for a little while, an easy comfort exchange between them. Yugyeom doesn’t press him further, surprisingly, even though he’s usually the one to push to be closer, more intimate. Jinyoung always lets him cuddle into him, kiss his cheek and jaw and Yugyeom does the same now, nipping along Jinyoung’s jaw. He cradles Yugyeom’s head, gripping his hair for some stability but his breaths come out short as Yugyeom sucks a mark into his neck.

“Can I leave them?” Yugyeom asks despite already making one and Jinyoung hums, not trusting his voice. 

But he still whispers his reply. “As long as I can leave them on you.”

Yugyeom chuckles, leaning back and kissing Jinyoung properly. It turns dirty quickly, with Jinyoung gripping Yugyeom’s hair sharply and tangling their tongues together. He shifts in Yugyeom’s lap, cupping his jaw and Yugyeom mewls from the movement, his legs spreading a little further out.

“Back,” Jinyoung whispers against his lips, shifting to give Yugyeom some room. He scrambles to sit himself against the headboard and Jinyoung undoes his pants as Yugyeom takes off his shirt, his hair spiking up with the movement. Jinyoung is shy for a moment before he pulls down his boxers too, quickly crawling across the bed to straddle Yugyeom.

“Okay,” the younger breathes, very obviously avoiding looking  _ down _ and it makes Jinyoung’s embarrassment evaporate. He smiles at him and Yugyeom’s eyes sparkle in the light that shines in from the window. It’s the middle of the night and there’s something poetic in that but Jinyoung doesn’t dwell on it.

“Off,” Jinyoung demands, pulling at Yugyeom’s belt. He gets it undone easily and throws it to the floor, glad that Yugyeom doesn’t wear pants that stick to his legs like Bambam. It comes off easily and Yugyeom has nothing but his jewelry on, his earrings pretty as they dangle.

“Kiss me,” Yugyeom asks, his voice quiet, as if he isn’t sure he’ll get his request but they both know he will. Jinyoung isn’t strong enough for that.

It’s the same as before, a little sloppy but it works for them. Jinyoung bites Yugyeom’s lip before he sucks on his tongue, Yugyeom giving him a moan in response as he grips Jinyoung’s hips suddenly, his leg twitching underneath his weight. Jinyoung smirks, breaking the kiss to latch onto Yugyeom’s neck, biting and sucking, using his tongue to soothe the marks he leaves as Yugyeom shudders in his grasp.

“Jinyoung… Wait, I-” Yugyeom whimpers, clutching Jinyoung’s over shirt and he touches the body chain at his neck, startling Jinyoung. He completely forgot it was there. He watches as Yugyeom plays with it, tracing it from his ribs, up his sternum to his collarbones. Jinyoung shivers, watching Yugyeom as his eyes follow his finger and it makes him quake. 

“Yugyeom,” he breathes, pressing his face against Yugyeom’s hand when it cups his cheek. “Gyeom, touch me. Tell me how pretty I am.” It’s not a request, it’s a demand he knows Yugyeom will follow it because he never willingly disappoints Jinyoung. That, and he likes being told what to do, even when he’s being a brat. He's surprisingly pilant tonight and Jinyoung likes it. He won’t take it for granted.

Yugyeom sits up, smoothing a hand up Jinyoung’s thigh. He grips it and Jinyoung smirks, watching Yugyeom as he figures out what he wants to do. “Lie down,” he whispers and Jinyoung does what he’s told, onto his side of the bed as Yugyeom crawls over him.

“Like this,” he says, his eyes running over Jinyoung’s body. His shirt pillows out around him, soft and Yugyeom smiles. “Pretty… Your hair looks so soft, Nyoungie.”

Oh, that nickname. Why is it so much different coming from him? Jinyoung takes a breath and Yugyeom kisses him softly, long and sighing, before he kisses down his chest. Jinyoung shudders out a breath as he closes his eyes, trying to keep still but Yugyeom fiddles with the body chain, shifting it against his skin and it makes Jinyoung squirm.

“Jinyoungie,” he calls and it makes Jinyoung’s thighs shake, finally realising where he is. His breath fans against Jinyoung’s hip and Yugyeom comes back up to kiss him, drawing out the simple kisses to stall.

“What are you planning?” Jinyoung whispers, his eyelids fluttering as he meets Yugyeom’s eyes.

Yugyeom hesitates but he kisses him again, comfortable. “I’m going to tease you. Okay?”

Jinyoung stares at him before nodding meekly. He’s onboard but Yugyeom’s good at keeping face with him. He knows the power he has over Jinyoung and it makes him needy sometimes, confused and dazed but it’s wonderful.

Yugyeom mouths at his collarbones, his tongue against the chain and Jinyoung doesn’t know what he expected but the feeling he experiences is a shock of arousal, making him grip the sheets. He tangles his hand in Yugyeom’s hair, not gripping but keeping him there, close.

Yugyeom moves and blows on Jinyoung’s chest. The metal of the body chair cools down and makes Jinyoung tense up but Yugyeom’s hand smooths over Jinyoung’s rib, hot and heavy. He moves down to kiss at his chest and licks at his nipple, teasing and tugging at it with his teeth. It makes Jinyoung keen, against Yugyeom’s mouth. His movement gives him no leverage and Yugyeom smiles, his fingers tugging at the other nipple.

Yugyeom switches his attention and it makes Jinyoung’s head spin, especially when he gently blows on his nipple, making Jinyoung sigh into the empty air. Yugyeom continues down his abdomen, leaving kisses in his wake and Jinyoung’s thighs tense when his breath fans over his hip again.

But Yugyeom avoids where Jinyoung desperately wants him, his cock heavy and right  _ there _ . He moves down, hikes up Jinyoung’s leg and bites into the inside of his thigh softly, glancing up at him when Jinyoung looks down at him. He smiles, against Jinyoung’s skin and Jinyoung flops back onto the bed, mentally exhausted just from that look alone. Yugyeom looks gorgeous, his hair messy and soft around his ears and his hand grips around Jinyoung’s thigh, his wedding ring presses into his skin.

“Gyeomie,” Jinyoung whines, clutching at the sheets. “Come on, please.”

He’s expecting Yugyeom to either deny him or take him in his mouth but he crawls up Jinyoung’s body, meeting his eyes again. He’s smiling and Jinyoung blinks at him, his eyes wide.

“I… I want you on top of me,” Yugyeom whispers, searching Jinyoung’s eyes and it’s his way out, his chance to get control so he takes it.

Jinyoung straddles him again when Yugyeom rolls off him, settling himself on Yugyeom’s bare thighs comfortably. He looks down at Yugyeom, smoothing his hand over his chest and smiles at him, taking his hand and pressing it to his own chest, against the body chain. 

“I don’t like accessories,” Jinyoung repeats, from earlier. He sighs as Yugyeom’s fingers dance up the centre of his chest before sneaking onto his thighs, squeezing them. “But I like them on you. The leather one you wrote in Milan last month, the star drawn one.”

“Over my chest?” Yugyeom asks, a smile creeping onto his face. He and Jinyoung don’t talk much about work, since they have nothing in common within their jobs, but Jinyoung likes to see photos of his outfits and his looks. Usually, it makes him miss Yugyeom more but it’s nice to see him pretty on Instagram.

Jinyoung walks his fingers up Yugyeom’s chest, where the harness was and Yugyeom smiles. “That one. It was nice, I’d like to see it more.” He meets Yugyeom’s eyes before he presses a finger to his lips, no more talking. 

Before anything else, Jinyoung grabs their lube from the bedside table. He holds it with both hands and laughs when Yugyeom does, uncapping it to squeeze it on his fingers. It’s not every day that he lets Yugyeom fuck him but it’s a special occasion. Jinyoung has missed him.

Yugyeom sits up and holds Jinyoung around his waist as he warms the lube between his fingers. He blows out a breath as he shifts to start fingering himself and he tries to keep his noises to himself but it doesn’t work. Not when he can feel Yugyeom’s ring digging into his thigh as he grips it.

“One,” Jinyoung breathes as Yugyeom kisses under his jaw. It calms him down, his kisses fleeting and Jinyoung sighs, relaxing himself again. 

“Keep going,” Yugyeom whispers and Jinyoung bites out,  _ “Two.” _ It’s a little uncomfortable but his body accommodates for the stretch in due time. His thighs burn where he’s holding himself up, his arm around Yugyeom’s shoulders to hold himself steady but it’s pleasant, comforting.

It’s not long before Jinyoung grimaces and whispers, “Three,” against Yugyeom’s lips, easing himself down on his fingers. He’s slow, making sure he doesn’t hurt himself and Yugyeom doesn’t rush him, whispering praise in his ear.

“Ready,” Jinyoung says, smiling dizzily against Yugyeom’s lips when he kisses him, settling him back down. Yugyeom grabs a condom from the open bedside table draw and holds it, the foil crinkling in his grip. Jinyoung takes it from him and rolls it into Yugyeom’s dick, making his husband huff a sigh from the feeling.

Jinyoung uses the leftover lube on his fingers to smear it over Yugyeom’s cock, twisting his wrist just to make Yugyeom hiss. He’s heavy in Jinyoung’s hand and it makes him smirk as he holds it, lining him up with his entrance.

Yugyeom makes a face when Jinyoung lowers himself down, squeezing his hips and Jinyoung inhales sharply, the stretch making him wince but once he’s settled, Yugyeom is back to holding him, running his hands all over his thighs, hips, lower back. Goosebumps dot Jinyoung’s skin where he touches, just like always.

“It’s okay,” Jinyoung says when he realises Yugyeom is trying not to move. “I’m okay. You can relax.” Yugyeom nods cautiously, looking up at him so Jinyoung kisses him before he starts to move, fucking himself on Yugyeom’s cock.

He holds Yugyeom close and it’s a little uncomfortable as he bounces but he slams himself down and tangles his tongue with Yugyeom’s, rocking himself slightly as his husband moans into his mouth, loud as always. Yugyeom is always loud. Jinyoung loves it.

Jinyoung speeds up as best as he can, his hair sticking to his forehead. It’s hot and his skin is sticky where Yugyeom touches him, gripping him a little too tightly but it just makes everything  _ burn _ . Jinyoung gasps when he sinks down just right, against his prostate and Yugyeom hisses when Jinyoung clenches unconsciously around him.

“Nyoungie, I-” Yugyeom’s voice is just a gasp and his breath is hot against Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung smiles but he gasps when Yugyeom grips his dick and smirks up at him, halting Jinyoung’s rhythm completely. He whimpers when Yugyeom twists his wrist, sinking his nails into Yugyeom’s shoulder to ground himself.

He speeds up again, gripping Yugyeom’s wrist to stop him. He clenches around him again and Yugyeom inhales, letting out a moan that is music to Jinyoung’s ears. Jinyoung slows down when Yugyeom moans again, drawing it out and he grips Yugyeom’s jaw, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“Gyeom-ah, baby,” he whispers and Yugyeom looks up at him with hazy eyes, beautiful and big. “Come on, you can. For me, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom huffs, sloppily kissing Jinyoung back when he presses their mouths together. “I… I can, Faster, please.”

_ Please _ . Jinyoung smiles and does just that. It’s not long before Yugyeom’s grip on his thighs turns bruising and he moans into Jinyoung’s neck, spilling into the condom and Jinyoung slows down, careful not to overstimulate him. Yugyeom sighs and grimaces when Jinyoung pulls off, back onto his thighs.

“You’re pretty,” Jinyoung mutters, tucking Yugyeom’s hair behind his ear as he comes down from his high. Yugyeom touches his hip weakly so Jinyoung tangles their fingers together gripping his hand softly. 

“My turn,” Yugyeom whispers after a few moments. Jinyoung frowns at him because he just came, is he really ready for round two? But Yugyeom takes Jinyoung’s cock in his hand, letting Jinyoung move in close and he smiles up at him, pressing his smile into his neck.

It doesn’t take long since Yugyeom has done this so many times. He knows how Jinyoung likes it and it doesn’t take much, not with Yugyeom whispering in his ear and telling him how gorgeous he is when he moans, how pretty his skin is with the chain pressing into his sternum when Yugyeom grips it at the back.

Jinyoung gasps when he comes in Yugyeom’s hand, spilling up onto his stomach and his legs cramp up, making him collapse against Yugyeom. He keeps his hand away from their bodies and Jinyoung avoids pulling Yugyeom as close as he would like considering the mess on his stomach now.

Jinyoung grabs the tissues and wipes his body, taking Yugyeom’s hand to do the same. Once they’re both reasonably clean, Jinyoung grabs Yugyeom by the shoulders and rolls himself onto the bed, pulling Yugyeom on top of him. 

“Actually,” Jinyoung says, lifting himself up. He takes off his shirt and Yugyeom helps him out of the body chain. Jinyoung kisses him in thanks because Yugyeom starts to pout but he drops both of them on the floor, cuddling into Jinyoung’s chest as they lay back down.

“Are you home for a while?” Jinyoung asks quietly, staring up at the ceiling. He hopes Yugyeom doesn’t have a schedule for a long time, selfishly. 

“Did you miss me?” Yugyeom asks, smiling against his skin.

“Terribly.”

Yugyeom chuckles, kissing one of the hickeys on Jinyoung’s neck. “Yeah, I’m home for a while. And I missed you too. I want to take you to Spain.”

“I’ve always wanted to go.”

“We can get married in Spain.”

Jinyoung snorts, scratching Yugyeom’s scalp softly. He doesn’t reply and within minutes, Yugyeom is snoring softly into his neck, exhausted. He’s only been home for a day and a half, home from New York after being with Mark and Bambam for a work event. He’s still jet lagged and Jinyoung is up late to work on a paper he’s writing for the university, matching his time with Yugyeom and they’re been inseparable since Yugyeom returned home.

“I love you,” Jinyoung whispers into his hair and Yugyeom presses closer to him, squeezing his arm around Jinyoung’s torso. “I’m disgustingly in love with you. Please don’t go anywhere soon.”

Yugyeom isn’t asleep, and he chuckles quietly. “I love you more, Nyoungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> bonjour i forget why i did this but yes


End file.
